


One present

by Shipper_on_deck



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Christmas, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, christmas in july, proposal, pure tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_on_deck/pseuds/Shipper_on_deck
Summary: It was a tradition to them, opening one present each on Christmas Eve.********Originally part of a swap with a friend for drawing a pic of this for me, but screw it, it’s christmas in July!





	One present

For as much as both Connor and (especially) Kevin would bitch and whine about the cold weather of the season, they both had to admit the cold wasn’t always so bad... especially when it meant they could have moments like this. Their living room was bathed in a soft, flickering glow from the fairy lights draped over their Christmas tree, and Connor had his head settled on his boyfriend’s lap while Kevin lazily ran a hand through his hair. They were both wearing Christmas sweaters that Connor had found online and laughed so hard at that he’d /had/ to buy them; Kevin’s said ‘ho ho homo’ while his own read ‘happy holigays’. They were both comfortable, and infinitely beyond happy, before the movie they’d been watching (love actually, Connor’s favourite) ended, and Connor sat up, grinning.  
“Can we open one then?” He asked happily. It was their Christmas Eve tradition, opening one gift each on Christmas Eve.

“If I can open mine first.” Kevin nodded hopefully, batting his eyelashes dramatically at his boyfriend, who burst out laughing, rolling his eyes fondly and nodding all the same as he got up and grabbed one of the carefully, if a little poorly, wrapped parcels from the front of their tree.

“Here... merry Christmas Kev.” He smiled slightly. “Hope you like it.” He watched happily as his boyfriend’s face lit up at the t-shirt inside. They’d been to Orlando a few months earlier for Kevin’s birthday, and the brunette had found a t-shirt reading ‘my favourite Disney Prince is my boyfriend’ and then been utterly heartbroken when he couldn’t find his size.

“Con I _love_ it, you’re the best.” Kevin grinned, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend for a moment, kissing him softly, before pulling back. His heart was racing, and he was _beyond_ nervous... but if this went well, it would be one of the best things he ever did. “Hey, close your eyes for a moment?” He asked, chewing his lip slightly, and Connor smiled softly before doing it.

“You know you don’t have to be nervous, I’m sure I’ll love whatever it is.” He shrugged.

“You can open them now” was all Kevin said in response, and Connor would swear he felt his heart stop for a moment.

“K-Kevin?” He asked, his voice shaking slightly as tears came to his eyes. His boyfriend was on one knee in front of him, an open ring box in hand.

“Connor I... I’m not great with words, you better than anyone know that, and I’m not exactly fantastic at talking about my emotions most of the time.” Kevin smiled slightly at the small, still shocked and tearful giggle that escaped his boyfriend as he spoke. “But I’m trying... I always do when it comes to you. Connor, I love you, more than anything, and I have since we met back in Uganda... I found my soulmate in you, and all I want is the chance to make you as happy as you make me every day, even if that takes the rest of our lives.” He rubbed his eyes quickly with his free hand, more than a little chocked up. “So, Connor McKinley, make me the luckiest man alive and marry me?” He asked.

The words were barely out of his mouth before he felt his back hit the floor, and Connor’s arms wrap around him, the redhead murmuring a quiet, tearful, and passionate “ _yes_ “ against his lips.


End file.
